Snow, The Wanderer: World of The Gods
by Snow The Wanderer
Summary: A girl calling herself Snow is living in the world of half-bloods. She knows that father's a secret god, and a lot more... even things about 'other worlds.' But how the Hades does she know so much? Begins in the Percy Jackson series. Rated T, just in case


**First story, and I got it submitted as soon as possible. Hee hee, I couldn't wait. Hope that you readers like it. :)**

**This takes place after BotL.**

**Oh, and I DO NOT own the PJO series. Why? Well, for one simple matter, I'm a girl... but I own Snow.**

"Uh...."

I groaned as my eyelids pulled apart. I blew a clump of messy, annoying black hair off of my face. Even _that_ took effort. Instantly regretting it, I shut out sight, closing my stupid eyes... stupid world, stupid monsters, stupid gods, stupid everything. I was stuck here... for now.

You see, I'd just gotten attacked by a Sphinx last night. Go ahead, laugh at my 'imagination'. I don't care. I've seen worse.

I didn't dare turn over, or touch my chest, rippling with pain. I had to get to water. "Waaaater....." It sounded like all three Furies had ripped half of my vocal chords out. Well, they nearly did that before. I get why they keep on attacking me... but who said that I liked it? The monsters, I mean. Oh, great, now I guess that you're going to start laughing at me again.

I felt another presence in the dark cave. I hoped that it wasn't another monster. I opened my eyes again, painfully, and averted them to the area where I heard some clicking, like when a horse trots across a house's wooden floor. A stench of goat suddenly slithered into my nose, making a shiver run down my spine. Whatever this thing was, it must've hauled me into this cave. Now that I thought about it, I could feel bandages on every wound... except my chest.

Just thinking about it made me nauseous.

I tried to stagger up, and almost succeeded, despite the aching pain. I pleaded silently to who-knows-what to help the pain go away. Nope. I failed utterly. I could tell that the goat thing was staring at me now.

I used my bare hands, for just a little support. As I sat up, finally, a wave of pain soared through my body. I ignored it. I willed myself to stand up, but it seemed like I was trying to climb a 50 foot Cyclopes that was trying to eat me. But eventually, I got up.

The goat thing was annoying me. Its scent wasn't like a normal goat's, and it started trotting to behind me. My left eyelid twitched over my brown eye. I tensed and stiffened, praying that it would just mind its own business. It didn't.

"Hey don't wor-" said a male human's voice. I knew immediately that it was a satyr. How could I be so stupid? Like everything. Everything was stupid. I felt that now familiar fire within me. I interrupted.

"Wha..... what do you want... from me?" Stupid voice. It now sounded like all of the monsters of Tartarus had come to personally torture my neck. I sounded weak and pathetic, though not scared, at least. Funny? Well, I bet that you'll change your mind, sooner or later. Because I felt like that, too. I choked on my words, regretting what I'd done. I wondered if I'd ever be able to speak again.

"Nothing," the satyr replied. For some reason, I wanted to listen. Not my character. The fire scorching my heart kept me awake. "My name's Grover. Did you say that you needed.... wa-water?" I didn't know why he was so shaky. Then again, maybe I did. He might've thought that I was a daughter of Poseidon. Uh, no. I had this feeling... that I wouldn't have a half-sibling anytime soon.

"Yeah," I replied. Another weakening shiver ran through my spine, though I was more confident now. My voice was stronger too, but Grover didn't feel any different, apparently.

"Uh, there's a lake out there." I nodded hesitantly, and started heading down there, but Grover started backing me up. I was annoyed at first, but I realized that I actually enjoyed someone caring. Hmph.

The small lake stretched out in front of me. I looked into it hesitantly, watching for Naiads. None. I dived in without another word.

Ah, the beauties of water. As I floated to the bottom, fish skirted around, whispering, _Could it be? Daughter of him? _and, _Oh, another Lord! Praise, for she has come to us! _and, well, you get the point. I liked the attention, and smiled for the first time in months. Then, an otter came up to me, blinking. It must've gotten a little lost from the river connected to the lake. Don't ask how I knew that there was a river. I was now almost fully healed, except for the wound in my chest. It was only half healed, deep claw marks still stretching across. I sighed, and thought of the red shirt with two white stripes lining the middle, and an 'X' sprouting from where the chest was meant to be, in my pocket.

I took a look around, then found a small, dark cave embedded in the lake boundaries. Perfect. I quickly stole a visit inside and came out in the new shirt and jeans. I said all of my goodbyes to the animals, and clambered out of the lake.

Grover's eye twitched. "I know, I know, I'm almost," I winced at my wound, "....almost fully recovered... and I took about ten minutes down there. I assure you, I'm not a daughter of Poseidon." Grover looked scared and relieved at the same time.

"I know about the gods and monsters. I know that you're a satyr. My name is K-" Wait a minute.... no real names now. "Snow. My name is Snow. And my father...." Thunder boomed in the sky. Grover looked at me. But before I could say what I wanted to say, I blacked out.

**So... what's to happen next? Go ahead and give me ideas. I won't bite. Or maybe Snow will...**


End file.
